toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 4: Be Aware of the Things You Lose
is the fourth episode of ''Ressha Sentai ToQger. It features the debut of the Shield Ressha and ToQ-Oh Shield. Synopsis When having some time off at a station stop, Tokatti loses his Rainbow Pass somewhere, forcing him to follow the others on standard forms of transportation. While Right, Hikari, and Kagura battle Stove Shadow, Mio helps Tokatti search for his missing pass. Plot The Rainbow Line's next stop is at a metropolitan station, but only a boy is able to see the train amidst the movement, much to Wagon's disappointment. The Conductor reminds her that the Rainbow Line can only be seen by those in which imagination is stronger, pointing out that it is much weaker in adults. Inside the train, Mio wants to work out her body since they are having a 3-hour stop. She invites Tokatti, but he refuses, saying that he needs to go to a library to study up and reinforce his imagination power, suggesting her to do the same. She then tries to invite Kagura, who planned to go shopping, mentioning that their Rainbow Passes allow them to buy anything they want. This fact gets Tokatti bouncing off the walls in excitement, as he heads off and his teammates look on, befuddled. At the city, everyone spends their time their own way: Right stuffing his face at a restaurant, Kagura shopping for accessories, Hikari getting a drink from a vending machine, Mio jogging and Tokatti cleaning up at a bookstore, an electronics store and a clothes shop. When he comes back to the train, he gets startled when Wagon mentions that he still has to pay the receipt later, as he thought the card allowed him to shop for free. Concerned, he runs out again to return the things he bought. Meanwhile, at the Castle Terminal, General Schwarz is analyzing a Kuliner, lamenting that the Shadow Line has so few of them against the various trains at Rainbow Line, and wishing to scout the ToQgers' train closely. Miss Gritta wonders what she could do to help him out, then leaves after having a thought. Later, the ToQgers return to Rainbow Line, Tokatti now bringing nothing with himself. When it's his turn to cross the gates and enter the train, he cannot find his Rainbow Pass in his pockets. Tokatti panics, thinking he might have dropped it in one of the stores where he went to return the things he bought. The Conductor steps out and says there is nothing that can be done for him; since the Rainbow Line doesn't have a biometrical system, the only way in is the Rainbow Pass. At that moment, Wagon comes out to inform that the next station had been taken by Shadow Line. The Conductor asks Tokatti to follow them on foot, but Mio offers to make him company by taking any other form of public transportation and using her Pass to pay for the fare. Over at Itaigawa (the place taken over by Shadow Line), a Shadow Kaijin terrorizes the fishermen by launching coal rocks at them from a furnace on its torso, simply to cause them pain. Right, Hikari and Kagura arrive and transform, and Tokatti and Mio arrive at the scene by taxi, just in time for the roll call. As the assembled team is fighting the Kuros, the Kaijin, Stove Shadow, slips away to another town aboard a Kuliner. While the heroes wonder about the enemy fleeing without spreading darkness in the current town, ToQ 1gou calls up their train, informing ToQ 2gou and ToQ 3gou that they will call once they find Stove Shadow. When Mio and Tokatti leave, the taxi that brought them is no longer there, but there is a bus stop going up the street from the riverbank. So they take the bus following the river on the road. In the meantime, General Schwarz finds a note telling of a chance to watch the Rainbow Line trains. While not knowing who could have sent the note, he is nevertheless grateful, as Miss Gritta peeks over, saying to herself that this is the best she can do to help. Meanwhile, Stove Shadow arrives at the dam in Okuyama, planning to shoot his red-hot coal stones at the city down below. As he does, ToQ 1gou quickly jumps in and catches the coal in his hands, burning himself in the process. ToQ 5gou quickly calls Mio as the other two start to fight the Kaijin. Finding the location on the Pass' satellite map app, Tokatti runs right into a mountain trail, which is the quickest path to the dam. Mio goes after him, visibly concerned as it seems he is not good at hiking. As they go up, Tokatti confides that he worries about himself dragging his teammates down, not being a good fighter like Right and Mio, or quick-witted like Hikari, or even powerful like Kagura. Mio tries to comfort him, saying that he once was brave and reliable, but something must have happened to make him this meek and no one can put a finger on it due to their loss of memory. In the Rainbow Line, the Conductor and Ticket are fretting over not having Tokatti with them as the three fighting ToQgers are having a hard time with Stove Shadow, despite these circumstances being beyond their control. Meanwhile, Wagon is cleaning the main car, when she looks into a corner and finds a Rainbow Pass dropped under a charcoal stove. At the mountain trail, Tokatti gives in to the strain of his body, complaining about his uselessness, and Mio tells him that she herself is worried that her imagination is weaker than the others. She doesn't even know why she became a ToQger, since even Right's influence wasn't enough to broaden her imagination. Tokatti tries to encourage her by saying that her supporting everyone is what makes her incredible, implying that she is worthy of being in the team just because of that. Just then, Mio slips on a rock, but Tokatti grabs her hand before she can fall down the cliff behind her, bringing up a memory of their childhood when the exact same thing happened as Mio was about to fall off the tree where their Secret Base was, losing her Base ticket in the process. After he has pulled her up, Mio recounts that that was the day when she found she could rely on Tokatti. Although they still cannot recall the circumstance that led to that moment, she says that they can only recall things bit by bit, and compromises with Tokatti that they'll both do their best to overcome their complexes. Just then, the Rainbow Line train comes down and Wagon hands Tokatti's Pass back to him. He recalls that he must have dropped it when he fell over after Wagon told him about the receipt earlier, much to Mio's frustration. Meanwhile, Stove Shadow pelts the ToQgers with charcoal, and ToQ 1gou shields his teammates by taking the hits and enduring them as much as he can, straining visibly in spite of the tough front he puts up. Then, Tokatti and Mio arrive aboard the Rainbow Line, transforming and immediately Transfer Changing to take on Stove Shadow. The others do the same, but ToQ 5gou, having taken the Green Transfer Change, gets weighed down by the Tunnel Ax and falls over when she tries to hit the monster with it. ToQ 2gou quickly shields her before Stove Shadow can strike, and goes on to deflect a shot from the Home Trigger to the Kaijin, who is sent flying. The team forms the Renketsu Bazooka, which ToQ 2gou fires at Stove Shadow, his shot becoming a rubber band connecting the cannon to the enemy's mouth. ToQ 2gou, then, orders the attack, "Rubberband Snap', which disconnects the band from the bazooka, striking Stove Shadow at full force and causing enough pain to defeat him and having his darkness grow him to giant size. This time, all five enter their respective Ressha to form ToQ-Oh. Unbeknownst to them, Schwarz watches the formation of the heroes' mecha, and commands two Kuliners to race into the battlefield and form into giant fighting machines of their own, the Kuliner Robos, each piloted by a Kuro. The Kuliner Robos put up a good fight, rendering the ToQ-Oh defenseless to Stove Shadow's attacks. Suddenly, Ticket appears in the cockpit through the small chimney at ToQ 1gou's dashboard, with a new Ressha in his mouth: the Shield Ressha, which a still very surprised ToQ 1gou takes and installs on his ToQ Changer. The Shield Ressha arrives, forming into the Signal Shield which ends up slamming against the ToQ 1gou. The second time it comes, they manage to catch it by having it couple with the Pink Ressha on the ToQ-Oh's left arm, also recovering the Fumikiri-ken. With the Signal Shield, the ToQ-Oh turns the tides of the fight, blocking the Kuliner Robos' blows and Stove Shadow's charcoal bombs to destroy all of them, dispatching the Kaijin by the Signal Shield Beam followed by the Ressha Slash. Just as they win, a newer model of Kuliner bursts out from a nearby cliffside, with General Schwarz riding it. He introduces himself to the ToQgers and threatens to seize their trains in the future as the black train passes by. Later on at the Rainbow Line, the ToQgers are working menial jobs at the train in order to earn the money to pay for their spendings with the Rainbow Pass. As Tokatti, who is cleaning the ceiling, shows the teammates that he found a way to not lose his Pass again (having it hanging from a chain around his neck), he loses his balance on the stepladder and falls on top of Mio. Wagon enters and starts thinking they were kissing and, while Tokatti tries to deny it, Mio squeals, flustered, and slaps him in the face. Cast * : * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit actors *ToQ 1gou: *ToQ 2gou: *ToQ 3gou: *ToQ 4gou: *ToQ 5gou, Wagon: *General Schwarz: *Miss Gritta: *Stove Shadow: *Combatant Kuros: ? Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Be Aware of the Things You Lose: **ToQ 1gou - Pink **ToQ 2gou - Yellow **ToQ 3gou - Blue **ToQ 4gou - Red **ToQ 5gou - Green *With this episode, Hikari has used all 4 of his core teammates' powers at least once. ToQger 4 - Blue & Yellow Swap.jpg|ToQ 2gou Yellow & ToQ 3gou Blue ToQger 4 - Red-Green-Pink Swap.jpg|ToQ 1gou Pink, ToQ 4gou Red, & ToQ 5gou Green Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 4gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **'Nagoya Railroad Company - 1000 Series / 1800 Series Panorama Super: With an observation seat behind the driver's compartment in the lead car, this express provides an excellent forward view. It is in use in the Nagoya area. **'JR Shikoku - Shiokaze Express (8000 Series Express Train): The Shiokaze ("Sea Breeze") is an express train which runs in Shikoku. It uses a mechanism which causes the train's body to tilt during curves. **Sapporo City Transportation Bureau - Type 3300: A streetcar which runs in the city of Sapporo in Hokkaido. The track features small side rails which are the same width as conventional Japan Railways lines. *As a part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *This episode reveals another clue on their childhood: Mio nearly fallen out of a tree as she dropped her pass. Tokkati tries to pull her up to the branch. **This pays a homage to Hikari Sentai Maskman's Ep. 1: The Mysterious, Beautiful Runaway, where in this episode, Takeru tries to save Mio after she was being dragged underground by Igua Doggler. *When ToQgers are about to execute Rainbow Rush finisher, Tokatti says "Special Attack! Rubber Snapping!" that is similar with catchphrase, "My Special Attack, Part X". *First appearance of the Kuliner Robos. *First time General Schwarz appears in front of ToQgers after the mecha battle. This foreshadows his first battle against ToQgers in Station 6. *Apparently only people with sufficient Imagination can see the Rainbow Line. This can be seen when a child saw a train alongside with Wagon, but adults tend to be old for using Imagination to see the train. *Stove Shadow says "pain, pain, go away", which is something that parents often tell to their children when they get hurt to make them feel better. However, in this episode, Stove Shadow reverses this by sending pain to people instead. *It was never been told, but this can be hinted that Stove Shadow was sent by Miss Gritta as part of her plan to help General Schwarz observing the Rainbow Line. Stove Shadow was sent not to spread the darkness, but to lure out ToQgers and keep the Rainbow Line in a drawn-out battle. This can be seen when Gritta secretly send her note to Schwarz to observe the Rainbow Line, hinting that she had something to do with the battle setup between Stove Shadow and the ToQgers in this episode. *This episode marks the first time Kagura didn't use any Imagination to represent her own role. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Starting Station: Let's Ride the Limited Express Train, Station 2: We Are Here, Station 3: Desperate Once Convinced and Station 4: Be Aware of the Things You Lose. DSTD08941-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 1, DVD cover BSTD08941-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢忘れ物にご注意を *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢忘れ物にご注意を｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi